


My One-Night Stand Husband

by JoyHale



Series: Vegas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Jensen and Jared decided to give their marriage a shot. So, now it was time for Jensen to meet Jared's family.You should know, that Jensen really wasn't a family guy.





	My One-Night Stand Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, our lovely drunk-married Jensen and Jared are back! I hope you'll enjoy it - I just love meeting with parents! :3 Kudos and comments are loved!

"They're gonna hate me," Jensen sighed as he watched the house Jared's parents lived in. 

It was almost seven months since their wedding, but there they were, still with rings on their hands. Sure, Jensen wanted to get divorced as soon as possible, but after a while, he started liking spending time with Jared more and more and then one day realized, he didn't want him away from his life. So, he carefully suggested staying in the marriage - and Jared was more than happy about it. Jensen was still amazed how Jared could care about him so much.

"No, they won't," Jared smiled encouragingly and squeezed Jensen's hand. "They're gonna love you. Just like me." Jared kissed him at cheek and led him to the front doors. And Jensen wasn't blushing at all.

Jared knocked a few times and before Jensen knew it, the door opened and in front of them was standing this lady, in her late forties but still looked pretty; Jensen figured it had to be Jared's mother.

"Oh, Jared, come here baby!" Jared's mother smiled and hugged Jared tightly. When they pulled away, Jared shot Jensen an encouraging smile. "Hey, mom. This is -"

"Oh, I know, I know!" she smiled brightly. "You must be Jensen!" 

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Padalecki," Jensen tried his best to smile and wanted to shake her hand, but suddenly she leaned closer and pulled him into a hug. Jensen blinked a few times - he really wasn't prepared to his mother-in-law hugging him.

"Oh, don't call me Mrs. Padalecki!" she grinned when they pulled away. "It's making me feel old. Call me Sharon."

"Okay, Sharon," Jensen smiled, feeling a little less terrified after meeting this lady. Sharon smiled again and went back to the house, obviously expecting them to follow her. Jared stepped in, Jensen right behind him. They both took off their jackets and Jared hung them. 

"Well, that went easier than I thought," Jensen sighed out f relief. He expected Jared's family to hate him for marrying their nineteen-years-old son. Jared's mother seemed more than okay with it, but other members of Jared's family... Jensen wasn't so sure.

"I told ya they'll love you," Jared grinned. How it came that Jared was so calm? Not the first time Jensen thought that he was more mature than he should be in his age though. If Jensen would bring an older guy home, his dad would... well, probably beat the shit out of him. 

Jared's parents' house was bright, clean and full of obviously expensive things, but also had this feeling of home. Jensen could imagine Jared growing up there. Jared led him through the house. Jensen heard chattering and swallowed, trying to focus on something else. He looked around, noticed the ebony-black furniture and probably impressionistic work above the bureau, but his eyes just slipped to Jared, to his shaggy chestnut hair and the ever-changing color of his eyes. Jensen took a deep breath; this was for Jared, he reminded himself. He was doing it for Jared. 

Jensen took a deep breath as they stepped inside the living room, full of Jared's chattering relatives. And that there was a number of them. 

A few people stopped talking and eyed them - well, especially Jensen - but no one said a word and they went back to talking about their boring lives. From what Jensen heard, Jared's family was mostly interested in cars, football, fashion and their new kids - a nice example of a walking stereotype.

"Honey, come here!" Sharon called out. She was standing beside this tall, muscular man - Jensen figured it was Jared's father - and a couple probably in her age. Jared squeezed Jensen's hand and led him to them.

"Hey, mom. Dad," Jared said and Jensen could see the way Jared's father looked at their joined hands, then back to Jared and finally at him. No, this man wasn't excited at all like his wife. 

"It's good to see you, boy," Jared's father, Gerald, greeted Jared and then slowly looked at Jensen. "You must me Jared's boyfriend, huh?" The word 'boyfriend' was pronounced with badly hidden disagreement. 

Boyfriend? Jensen looked at Jared and he just slightly shook his head, his eyes wide. Jensen swallowed and forced himself to smile and offered a hand to Gerald. "Yeah, that would be me. I'm Jensen. It's nice to meet you, sir." Gerald watched him carefully as he shook his hand like he was gonna bite him or something. 

The man next to Gerald coughed and Jensen looked at him and his probably-wife. They both were wearing expensive conservative clothes and were looking at everyone like they were something less. 

"Oh, Jensen, this is my uncle Frank and his wife, Melanie," Jared hurried to say and smiled at his relatives, but was obviously nervous. 

"Hi," Jensen smiled and by the looks they gave him, he immediately knew these people weren't exactly PFLAG members. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Frank coldly. "Sharon was just telling us about you two." He eyed Jensen properly. "You seem older than Jared."

"That's probably because I am," Jensen shrugged. "I'm twenty-four." Jensen honestly didn't think it was a big deal, it was just a few years between them. But Frank and Melanie looked at him like he was fifty.

"So, Jensen, what exactly are you doing for the living?" 

"Yeah, I'd like to know, too," Gerald said as he folded his arms. Jensen looked at him and decided that Gerald didn't mind them being gay, but wanted to now Jared'd be okay with Jensen. Jensen took a few deep breaths to calm down. Some homophobic douchebags weren't a big deal - he dealt with worse, but the problem was they were Jared's family. 

"I'm a mechanic actually," Jensen tried to sound casual. "My best friend and I have a car service." Jensen loved cars since pretty much forever, so it was just natural for him to repair them for a living. But when everyone except Sharon looked at him with raised eyebrows, it was the first time in his life when he felt embarrassed about what he was doing.

"So, you don't have any higher education?" asked Melanie in such a tone like if he didn't, he was not worth living.

"I... Well-" Jensen started, but then Jared grabbed him by his forearm and led him away. 

"It was nice to see you, uncle Frank and aunt Melanie," he called over his shoulder, "but granny is waiting for me over there, I promised to help her with her phone."

Once they were enough away, Jensen stopped Jared and looked him in the eye. "You didn't promise anything, Jay."

"Yeah, I know, but what, was I supposed to stand there and watch them insulting you?" Jared grumbled. "I'm sorry. Uncle Frank is real... homophobic. And Aunt Mel does everything he doses, so... just ignore them." Jared smiled and started introducing Jensen to the rest of his family. Jensen was going to ask, why Jared didn't tell them they were married but dropped it after confronting Frank and Melanie. 

Jensen met a really big group of Jared's relatives, containing uncles, aunts, grandmothers, grandfathers, cousins, nephews and great-aunts. He tried to remember all their names, but he just couldn't. Aunt Ginger looked exactly like Aunt Laura, Jared's granny had the same name as his great-aunt and to make it even worse, Jared's uncle Emmett had twins. He thought his head was gonna explode.

Jensen just couldn't understand how so many people fit in the house.

They sit down for the meal and to Jensen's surprise, everyone fit to the table and no one was left standing without a chair. He was sitting between Jared and his probably-cousin-Joyce. He saw Jared's uncle Frank glaring at him and quickly looked away. They prayed and then started eating; no one was making any comments on him and Jared during the meal and Jensen felt himself relaxing bit by bit.

Jared was talking with the woman on his left, some aunt or something about his study. Jensen still didn't forget about Frank and Melanie mocking him about not having higher education. He leaned for his glass and drank the wine. 

"Hey," he heard suddenly and turned to his right. Probably-cousin-Joyce was looking at him and smiling. She could be fifteen or sixteen. "You look nervous like hell."

"Yeah, y'know, I'm kinda being hated here," Jensen said it as a joke, but it was true, at least part of it. 

"No way," she rolled her eyes. "You're really cute. No one can hate a cute guy."

He had to smile at that. "It's difficult. Some people don't like... homosexuals."

"Well, I don't mind. I think you and cousin Jay are super adorable together," she beamed and Jensen felt himself blushing. 

"Uh, thanks, I guess," he said, not sure what to say. 

"Aww, you're blushing!" Probably-cousin-Joyce grinned. "That's so cute."

Jensen took another bite of his potato salad; he wasn't really hungry. When he looked back at - he should really ask if she really is Joyce - her, she was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asked, suddenly nervous. 

"Nothing," she waved her hand, "I'm just thinkin' that you and Jay are actually a lot like Brian and Justin. You know, Brian was older too and Jay is as cute as Justin is."

"Who?" Jensen asked and she seemed horrified.

" _Who?_ " she echoed. "As a member of the LGBTQ community, it is your  _duty_ to know Brian and Justin!" 

"I... Uh..." Jensen had absolutely no idea about what she was talking about, but then he was saved when Sharon asked Frank: "Where is Jeremy anyway, Frankie? I thought he would come back from college for Christmas?"

Frank seemed to be taken off. He was white and then red for a moment. "Jeremy is not coming," he just hissed and then stood up and left the room. Melanie hurried after him, leaving a shocked silence behind her.

"What was that?" asked Jensen Jared when people went back to talking, ignoring what just happened. Sharon was looking extremely confused, blinking and looking at her husband for some explanation about his brother's behavior.

But it was probably-cousin-Joyce who answered. "Jeremy came out a couple of days back," she said quietly. "Dad is not happy about it."

Jensen looked at probably-cousin-Joyce and at Frank's empty chair. Oh. Poor girl, having a father liked that. 

"I'm Jensen, by the way," Jensen said in a so-not-obvious way how to figure out her name and she smirked. 

"I knew you didn't remember my name!" she giggled. "I'm Joyce. Weird name if you ask me."

"I thought so!" Jensen was so proud of himself that he was right the whole time. Joyce found that for some reason funny. She laughed and Jared looked at them, surprised but then smiled as he saw Jensen getting along with his family. 

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal, Jared dragged him away to the yard. Jensen was glad to be out of the noisy, crowded house for at least a moment. He took a deep breath of fresh air and buried his hands in his pockets. It might be nice to be outside, but it was also December and he was freezing.

"I saw you got along with Joyce," Jared smiled and Jensen noticed his cheeks were red, probably out of the cold. It was adorable. 

"Yeah, well, she seems more than okay with you and me being together," Jensen chuckled. "You can't say that about her dad though."

"Oh, screw Frank," Jared grinned and pulled Jensen closer. He kissed him, slowly and when they pulled apart, Jensen was sure he was smiling like an idiot. 

"C'mon, let's go inside," Jared tugged his hand and headed to the house. 

"Wait," Jensen stopped him. Jared looked at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's freezing out here." 

Jensen still had one thing in his mind and he thought he knew the reason, but still had to ask. "Why didn't you tell them we're married?"

Jared looked surprised. "I wasn't planning hurting you or something," Jared said and Jensen frowned; Jared must have known him well. He wasn't hurt - okay, maybe a little - but he thought it was because of these assholes like Frank.

"I just thought it would be better to introduce you as my boyfriend first and then said we got married after a while. You know, what would I say? 'Hey, mom and dad, this is my husband, we got married totally wasted in Vegas'? But if you want me to, I'll go right to them and say it."

Jensen had to smile. "No, that's okay. Let's do it your way." Jared smiled back and they entered the house hand in hand. 

When they got back to the living room, everybody looked at them. Some with narrowed eyes, some with a comforting smile. Jensen looked around, trying to figure out why was everyone staring at them. Joyce hurried to them and looked nervous.

"Dad saw you kissing at the yard," she whispered. "Through the window. He made quite a scene about your disgusting lifestyle."

Jensen rolled his eyes and had to suppress his anger. Jared went still. Jensen saw the hurt in his face and suddenly he saw red. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Frank and Melanie. He pointed a finger at Frank and hissed: "If you have a problem, say it."

Frank narrowed his eyes at him. "No faggot will talk to me like that," he growled and Jensen had a really bad time trying not to punch him. He dealt with worse, he kept telling himself. He knew these homophobes." 

Before any of them could say something, Melanie did. "It's disgusting," she hissed. "That your lifestyle. That... that joke you're making of a loving relationship." She shook her head. "And we're not the only one who thinks so. It's unnatural. I can't believe your parents," she looked at Jared, "tolerate it."

These arguments were really getting old. "Look, ma'am," Jensen said with all respect, "I appreciate your opinion. Really. It's of course not your opinion, it's your husband's, but you obviously agree with him in everything right?" Melanie was red on her face. Good.

Jared slowly made his way to them, looking like he was circled by sharks, which was actually a half-truth. Melanie looked at him. "You could have a nice girl, you know? I know your parents wouldn't say anything, but I'll - with your looks and family background, it'd be easy for you to find a decent girl. But no, you have to ruin your life with...  _this_ ," she pointed at Jensen like he was caused Jared's homosexuality or something. 

"Look, Aunt Melanie," Jared said in surprisingly steel voice, "I know you mean well, but I love Jensen and-"

"Love!" Frank laughed. "Like this perversion of nature can be called love!" 

Jensen had heard enough. But before he could say something, a firm voice said out loud: "Enough."

All of them turned around and saw Sharon standing behind them, while she was glaring daggers at Frank and Melanie. "You won't talk about my son like this," she proclaimed. "It's his and only his choice who he'll love."

Jared beamed and looked at his mother with wide eyes; Jensen could practically feel the relief, happiness, and gratitude he was feeling that she stood up for him. 

And then, the front doors opened and two guys Jensen never saw walked in the silent living room. They both looked high, one more than the other and they were hugging each other around their waists - Jensen suspected it was for stability. 

The one with brown hair looked up and everyone in the room seemed to recognize him, which was pissing Jensen. Then the guy smiled and said, - more like yelled - "Hi Ma! Dad!" Jensen looked at Frank and Melanie who both went pale and figured it had to be Jeremy. 

"My dear family, I want you to meet Theo," and the other guy looked up and Jensen had to admit he was really adorable. Theo waved his hand and said, "Hi." 

Jeremy looked directly at his father. "Theo is my  _boyfriend_ ," and he leaned to grab Theo and kissed him and everyone started talking and it was such a chaos but Jensen liked it.

And then Jared squeezed his hand and yelled: "Hey!" and everyone looked at them, even Jeremy and Theo stopped kissing, and Jared showed everyone their joined hands so that they could see their rings. "Jensen and I are married."   

And the room exploded, Jensen saw Jared's mother gasping and his father frowning, but then they both smiled; he saw Joyce jumping around, Frank sitting down and Melanie looking like she was about to faint; and Jeremy was giving them a thumbs up, a stupid drunken grin on his face. He yelled something, it sounded like: "You go for it, Jay-bird!" It wasn't really making sense but it was nice.

Jensen looked at Jared and grinned. "What happened to the right timing?" he asked.

"Screw it. Screw everyone." And then Jared kissed him and Jensen knew for sure, he was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? :D


End file.
